Eres
by MXM's Holic
Summary: ¿Que eres para mi Mello? pues yo ya no te considero mi amigo, no ahora... me gustaría que supieras cómo te veo rn realidad./// sho aki con un songfic con la cancion de café tacuba "Eres". Espero que les guste... KIsses. T por si acaso...


Aquí viene un songfic de lo más mamón y tiernooo, escrito en Matt's Pov. Lean y disfruten lo hice con todo el amor que les tengo a estos chicos.

Disclaimer: Matt y Mello no me pertenecen (Se pertenecen mutuamente juazz) y la canción que utilicé para el fic tampoco, si es que quieren sabes más se llama "Eres" y es de Café Tacuba, búsquenla y escúchenla en youtube... personalmente, amo esta canción... por cierto le cambié una parte que decía "_la mujer preciosa que en mi mete habita hoy_" por "_el ángel precioso que en mi mete habita hoy_" por el simple hecho de que Mello NO es una mujer, así que mis disculpas al autor.

Ahí les va...

Eres

Era una mañana tranquila en mi departamento... tú, como la mayoría de las veces, despertaste de mal humor golpeando los muebles y la laptop... me limité a sonreír ante tu rabieta interna, cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad, es por que (otra vez) el chocolate escaseó, y no desayunas otra cosa que no sea eso...

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?- preguntaste furioso.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Quién más, idiota?-

-Sólo recordé algo...- desvié la mirada al suelo rápidamente... me pone tan nervioso que me mires a los ojos tan profundamente... no puedo evitarlo...

Eres... lo que mas quiero en este mundo

_Eso... eres..._

- Deja de reír, imbésil...-

- Lo siento...- te dirigiste a mí con paso firme y pesado. Se de tu mal humor...

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos reencontramos y comenzaste a vivir conmigo. Pero, aún en los años en los que estuvimos separados, jamás pude quitarte de mis pensamientos. Soñaba... todas las noches soñaba... y en todos mis sueños estabas tú...

Esos sueños eran al principio normales, consistían en un reencuentro y nada más... mas los siguientes involucraban besos... y los siguientes aumentaron gemidos, suspiros, caricias y desnudez...

Sólo tú... lo eras todo... lo eres... y lo serás...

_Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres..._

- Ve a comprar más chocolate.- pronunciaste con tono sombrío y amenazador mientras me tomabas del cuello.

_Tan sólo dime lo que hago..._

_aquí me tienes..._

Antes de que tu furia explote, me separé de ti... disimulando torpemente mi sonrojo... tu aliento tibio rozó mis labios... intenté ocultar el éxtasis. Con velocidad tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando regresé, te encontré dormido en el sofá... no pude evitar acercarme y acariciar tu rostro mientras sonreía nuevamente. Quizá te agotaste con el ataque de ira y te quedaste dormido... cuando duermes pareces un niño indefenso que necesita protección... pero en realidad... es el mundo el que deba protegerse de ti...

Al parecer despertaste demasiado temprano... decidí dormir por un momento más...

Soñé...

Pronunciaba tu nombre entre gemidos y suspiros, mientras después de saborear mis labios, bajabas con tu lengua hacia mi cuello, para luego lamer mi pecho... llevaste tus manos a mi entrepierna... acariciaste mi miembro desenfrenadamente, tratando de desabrochar la hebilla de mi jean...

Desperté y me sentí extraño, traté de recordar qué sucedió en el sueño, pero no pude... mi respiración estaba excesivamente agitada... quizá no recuerde lo que continuó... pero estuve seguro de que sabía que había pasado... ¿Qué me hiciste esta vez?

Eres... cuando despierto, lo primero

_Eso... eres..._

Me dirigí a la sala al despertar, y te encontré allí... Eres mi todo... no te quiero lejos de mi lado ni por un segundo... te necesito... no sé qué haría si te alejas de mí...

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes..._

_El ángel precioso que en mi mente habita hoy..._

Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo... me senté en el sofá a tu lado... de pronto, escuché que susurraste algo... te noté agitado y por pura preocupación me acerqué a ti...

- Ah... Matt... Maaatt... ahhhh…-

Me estremecí al escucharte diciendo mi nombre de esa forma... me excitaste... me acerqué lentamente a ti... sólo pude depositar un beso en tus húmedos labios. Casi pierdo el control.

- Te amo Mello...- susurré.

Abriste los ojos como si no recordaras lo que acabas de soñar, mi rostro seguía extasiado por tus rasgos, lo único que pude hacer es mirarte... y pensar en lo mucho que te amo...

- Matt... ¿Qué te sucede?-

_¿Qué más puedo decirte?_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón..._

- Na.... nada en absoluto...- desvié la mirada.- ...sólo intentaba despertarte para... para decirte que compré chocolate...- Otra vez oculté mis sentimientos... Te amo...

- Oh... gracias...- qué raro... estabas tranquilo...

Pero lo que hoy siento

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto... pues eres_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo_

_Eso... eres... _

Vivo para ti Mello ¿No te das cuenta?

Eres... el tiempo que comparto

_Eso... eres_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_

No creo en otra cosa o persona que no sean tú, eres como mi divinidad... la divinidad que me devolvió la vida y me sacó de la soledad... a golpes...

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_

Abre los ojos por favor... no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para decirte lo que siento por ti... abre los ojos y obsérvame... date cuenta de lo que hago por ti... mírame...

Soy... el que quererte quiere como nadie

_Soy... el que te llevaría sustento día a día a día _

_El que por ti daría la vida..._

_Ese soy..._

No puedo confesarte lo que en realidad siento... esperaré a que me notes... esperaré a que descubras que lo que quiero contigo es más que una amistad.

Aquí estoy a tu lado

_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final..._

- Matt...- te acercas a mí sin previo aviso, me volteas de repente y bruscamente...- soñé contigo... hace unos momentos...- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan condenadamente directo? tu respiración se aceleró instantáneamente.

- ¿S...sí?- respondí quedamente mientras intentaba evadir el tema... sé que dije que esperaría... pero no creí que fuera tan pronto...

- Deseo... deseo que mi sueño se haga realidad...- la parecer no sabías si tenías que decirme eso o no... sólo lo dijiste en uno de tus impulsos...

- ¿Y... qué fue lo que... soñaste?- Me apresuré al preguntarte eso, no entendí por qué, las palabras abandonaron mi boca sin mi consentimiento... no me arrepiento... una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en tu boca... me vuelves loco...

- Eres lento cachorro...- tus labios se abrieron, junto a los míos, luego de dedicarnos mutuamente una mirada lujuriosa, uniéndose en un beso. Tu lengua se adentró en mi boca sin previo aviso... yo sólo le permití recorrerme... me tomaste del cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra te apoderabas de mi cintura, atrayéndome violentamente hacia ti... yo permanecía casi inmóvil y estupefacto... pero aún así, me sentía en el cielo. Pasaron unos segundos... nos separamos para respirar.

- Mello...-

- No digas nada... sólo escúchame...- tomaste un momento para acercar tu boca a mi oído y susurrarme algo para después lamerla.- te amo... y... sé que tú me amas...- dijiste seductoramente... no lo resistí ni por un milisegundo... te atraje violentamente y te besé... ¿Acaso me habías escuchado mientras dormías?

¿No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado?

_Pues eres... _

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso... eres_

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso... eres_

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso... eres_

Sé que soy una perra por cortarlo ahí, pero el suspenso me gusta... no si debería continuar... esto supuestamente es un oneshot así que...

Díganme si debería seguir y voy a hacer lo imposible...

Desde ya les digo gracias a los reviewers!!!

Kisses... MXM's Holic


End file.
